Silly Songs With Abby
by Burning Phoenix
Summary: What happens when Abby gets really really bored.


Um, yeah, my friend Rin came up with the whole 'Poor Tony' song and her mother came up with the 'Little Agent Jethro' song and I thought it would be really cute to somehow post them but I couldn't figure out how. Then her mother said that I should write a one shot with Abby singing the songs, because that is a total Abby thing. So anyway, here it is.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony made his way out of the elevator, humming quietly to himself as he headed to Abby's lab to get an update on the blood sample she had been working on. As he got to the entrance, he immediately noticed the lack of blaring music that usually came from her lab. Quietly, he made his way the back of the lab, stopping as he heard the song she was singing come filtering through.

"Little Agent Jethro, walking through the office, sneakin' up on his agent, and smackin' him on the head."

Tony paused for a moment, letting the song run through his head a couple times to make sure he heard right. Finally he stepped up to the sliding doors, and put on the best "hurt" look he had.

"Since when did you make up a song about Gibbs?" He questioned as she cheerfully turned to face him.

"Just recently. I have been soooo bored lately. And besides, " she turned back to the computer screen, "it's really fun."

Tony watched her for a moment, trying to see if she was joking or not but all he got from her was a happy smile. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"You haven't made up a song about me, have you?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not. Abby flashed him a mischievous smile before answering.

"Of course I have. It's my favorite. You wanna hear it?"

"I suppose if I said no, you still would, wouldn't you?"

Abby smiled before starting the song.

"Poor Tony, someone should get a clue. Poor Tony, I'd sure hate to be you. You're the one and only agent, with the one and only mistake. Know how to take a Bossman and make him IRATE!! DiNozzo is more than good. He's GREAT!!"

Abby finished the song, which went perfectly in time to the Tony The Tiger song, with a happy jump at the end, pigtails flying up as she did so.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, patiently waiting for his reply. Tony, for his part, couldn't thing of a thing to say, still too stunned. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Only you Abs."

"I thought it was rather catchy Abby." A voice commented directly behind Tony, who froze instantly, eyes darting behind him. Slowly Gibbs leaned to the side, clearly enjoying the look on Tony's face.

"Hey Boss. Didn't see you there." Gibbs favored him with that half smile he always gave Tony.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said cheerfully.

"So Abs, when did you start singing songs about DiNozzo?" He asked, coming around to stand beside Tony.

"Since 10 minutes ago. Tony was just helping me work out the details." Abby smiled at the shocked look on Tony's face. The head slap to the back of his head took him by surprise. He turned to Gibbs, giving him a slightly wounded look.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted those results 10 minutes ago DiNozzo." Gibbs didn't bother to hide the amusement on his face, fueled by the constant glance that Tony gave both Abby and himself.

"That's exactly what I was doing. Abby distracted me with her songs."

"I did not! You're the one who asked about them. I was just answering your question." Abby and Tony stood looking at each other, trying to see who would give first. Gibbs just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Looking between them, he had the sudden feeling of a father about to ruin his kid's fun. Schooling his features, Gibbs cleared his throat, loud enough to get their attention. Both jumped slightly, having forgotten he was there.

"I want those results 15 minutes ago, or no more songs for the rest of the day." Abby gasped, and then turned to Tony, punching him in the arm.

"This is so your fault."

"My fault!! How's it MY fault!!" Tony asked, rubbing his arm. But he couldn't hide the smile.

"Come on Tony. We got a call from one of the witnesses. Said they might have seen who attacked our dead petty officer." Gibbs exited the lab, Tony close behind.

"You should hear the song she has for you Boss" Tony's voice filtered back to Abby, who simply smiled at Gibbs response. "Who says I haven't DiNozzo."


End file.
